


Behind Closet Doors

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: There is a strict no-dating policy at work so we are making out in a closet.Charles and Erik have some fun in the closet.





	

"Erik, Erik..." Charles didn't want to stop kissing the other male, but they really needed to talk about this arrangement. 

"Mm, What?" The taller male smirked, against Charles' soft lips, one hand sneaking under his shirt, the other going down the back of his pants. 

"Mm, Erik..." He slowly pulled the others hands off of him, panting softly as he looked up at him. "This needs to stop..."

Erik's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at Charles. "You mean... You want to break up?" The sadness and betrayal in Erik's eyes just broke Charles' heart.

"What?! No... No..." He shook his head quickly, he could never break up with Erik, ever. "I don't want to break up... It's just... This."

Charles gestured their surroundings. The wooden shelves, the mop, stacks of texts books. The fact that they were in a closet, to begin with. 

"You mean... The no dating policy?" He asked gently raising an eyebrow, at Charles. He moved the hand that had been sneaking into his pants and cupped his cheek.

"Yeah... That." Charles didn't look Erik in the eye. "I like you Erik, a lot, but making out like school kids in a closet?..."

He trailed off with a soft sigh shaking his head gently. "You're talking about the no dating policy... The one you put in place?" Erik reasoned.

"Yes! The one I put in place so the teachers would focus on the students and not on each other." He sighed suddenly realising how ironic it was that he was breaking his own policy.

"Then... Remove the policy. Simple. And, we can enjoy our last make out in the closet." Erik's smirk started to return to his face as he leant forward.

Charles tried to stay defiant, but he just couldn't deny Erik. "...Fine." He closed the gap between them, the kiss started put soft, and loving, but soon it was lustful and needy.

Erik's hands slipped down Charles' sides, to his hips, and then low enough for Erik to pick him up and wrap his legs around his waist and press him into the wall. Charles groaned softly into the kiss as his back hit the cold wall of the closet, knocking over a stack of books as they did so.

Erik pulled back, only for a moment, enough time to pull his shirt off before his lips were back on Charles, his hands pinning Charles' wrists the wall next to his head.

"Oh my..."

They both froze. The closet door was wide open and there was Hank, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the scene before him.

Erik quickly let Charles down and pulled his top on, giving a soft chuckle, trying to brush the embarrassment away as Charles blushed darkly. "We were... Uh... Just looking for something and I fell into him?"

He tried, knowing full well it was obvious what they were doing. "No... You two were... Wow uh..."

Hank too had a dark blush on his pale cheeks as he continued to stare at them.

"Hank..." Charles started, but there was no way of getting out of this one.

"I'm just going to... Close this door... And let you two uh.... Yeah." Hank slowly closed the closet door and backed away from it, trying his best to wipe any mental images away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,


End file.
